


50 One-Sentance Sanford Fics

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Word Prompt Meme, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 one-sentance fics about Nicholas Angel and Danny Butterman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 One-Sentance Sanford Fics

Title: 50 1-Sentence Fics!!  
Author: UsedtobeHMC  
Pairing: Nick/Danny  
Rating: Up to R  
Summary: 50 unrelated, 1-sentence stories, inspired by a random prompt list I stole from someone. 

 

1\. Comfort  

Some nights, Nicholas’ fingertips were the only things that could take the pain away while Danny recovered in the hospital.   

2\. Kiss  

Nicholas had never half-assed anything in his life, and kisses were no different.   

3\. Soft  

Danny liked dragging his nails through Nick’s soft, blonde hair and hearing the gentle, relaxed sounds Nick made in response.   

4\. Pain  

When Danny saw the bullet rip through Nick’s shoulder, he hated himself for waiting too long to interfere.   

5\. Potatoes  

The best meal Nicholas ever ate, involved mashed potatoes that Doris had prepared for Nick and Danny’s “not-quite-a-wedding” party.   

6\. Rain  

The first kiss they shared was under an umbrella during the worst storm Sanford had seen in 11 years.   

7\. Chocolate

  Danny spent the day deciding exactly what type of chocolate he’d be licking off of Nicholas for their anniversary this year.   

8\. Happiness

  Nicholas found it hard not to laugh at the pure, childlike glee that spread across Danny’s face when McClane murmured his famous catch phrase.   

9\. Telephone   

Hanging up was the most difficult thing Nicholas had done all month.  

10\. Ears

  If you’d held a gun to his head, Nick would still NEVER admit to squeaking when Danny nibbled on his ear.   

11\. Name  

Nick was embarrassed, but Danny beamed when the toddler on the street pointed and said to his mother, “Angel, mommy!”   

12\. Sensual

  The steaming hot bath had Nick dozing off while Danny massaged shampoo into the blond man’s scalp.   

13\. Death 

Nick could offer no words of comfort when Danny had to shoot someone for the first time. 

14\. Sex  

Danny knew that one way to get Nick to well and truly switch off... was to tie him down and fuck him into the mattress.   

15\. Touch 

It was interesting, really... Nick avoided touching anyone unless they were being arrested or if they were... well, Danny.   

16\. Weakness 

“It’s not a weakness, Nick... it’s how I feel.”

  17. Tears 

“Oh Jesus, Nicholas, don’t cry... now you’ve got me worried.”  

18\. Speed 

“C’mon, Nick... faster... c’mon... ah!”   

19\. Wind  

Only Danny could tell that the wind was making Nicholas cold, a fact that made him realize he knew Nick well enough to detect things that no other person could. 

  20. Freedom 

“Please, just let Danny go... It’s me you want... just let him walk out that door...”   

21\. Life 

“Nick, I don’t want you to feel pressured into this... this is your whole life, y’know!”

 22. Jealousy

  When Amanda Wheaty giggled and placed her hand oh-so-delicately on Nick’s arm, Danny could have taken the entire building down with his bare hands.   

23\. Hands

  Nick’s left hand trembled when he was nervous... or turned on.   

24\. Taste  

Before Nick could protest, Danny kissed him... and the taste of his most recent activity made Nick’s vision blur.   

25\. Devotion 

“If you told me... that I couldn’t be a police officer anymore... I’d quit... but only if you asked me to.”   

26\. Forever 

“It could be like this for the rest of our lives, you know... I want it to be like this...”

27\. Blood  

Danny knows the feeling of Nick’s blood trickling through his fingers... and it keeps him up at night.   

28\. Sickness  

Who would have thought that Nick’s own body would be the thing to take him off the beat, rather than a thug with a gun?   

29\. Melody  

Danny had a beautiful singing voice, but rarely showed it off.   

30\. Star 

“I only notice that star when you’re around, Nick.”  

31\. Home 

It was Danny who finally had the brilliant idea to, “Y’know, put our things in one place... like a home... that we share.”   

32\. Confusion 

“What do you mean, ‘it’s not responding to treatment’?!”   

33\. Fear 

“Christ Danny... I just... I’m too scared to think about what I’ll do without you.” 

  34. Lightning/Thunder 

“The paper called us “lightning and thunder” cuz you’re quick as lightning... and I s’pose I shake the ground when I walk...” 

  35. Bonds 

“Danny... let me go... I need... I need to touch you... need you to touch me.”

36\. Market  

There were very few shops Danny felt comfortable taking Nick to anymore. 

  37. Technology 

The pacemaker, Nick thought, was a beautiful thing; after all, it had saved Danny’s life after he was shot.  

38\. Gift 

Danny didn’t know what he loved more; Nick, for getting him a present even though it wasn’t his birthday... or the fact that the present was the Die Hard Box Set. 

  39. Smile  

Danny’s goal was to get Nick to smile at least once a day.   

40\. Innocence  

Nick hated to shatter his innocence, but Danny needed to know that not all action stars did their own stunts.   

41\. Completion 

“Ahh... Ahhhh, Oh- Oooooooh.... Fuck, Danny.”   

42\. Clouds 

“I was hoping it would be sunny out when I did this...” Nick lamented, pulling a small box from his pocket and presenting it to Danny.   

43\. Sky  

Something he liked better about Sanford; the fact that here, he could actually see the stars... and spend time looking at them with Danny.   

44\. Heaven 

“Even if you don’t believe in it, I still think you’d get in.”

 45. Hell  

Danny truly believed his own personal hell consisted of having to wait a whole week for Nick to come back from London. 

  46. Sun  

The recent stint of sunny weather made small freckles appear on Nick’s forearms, where his sleeves had been rolled up.   

47\. Moon  

The moon’s bright light almost blew their cover, but ducking into the shadows under a tree saved them from being discovered by teenagers out late.   

48\. Waves 

It was a ripple effect; the longer the silence between them went on, the bigger it got.   

49\. Hair

  Upon closer inspection, Sergeant Nicholas Angel actually did have hair on his chest... it was just very, very blond.  

50\. Supernova

Danny bit down gently on Nick’s neck, and Nick felt like his brain was exploding in a glorious display of white light.


End file.
